Harmonie des contraires
by Squach
Summary: Devon Avery ne veut pas que sa petite sœur entre chez les Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui propose en échange de rallier quelqu'un d'autre à leur cause pour prendre sa place. Il profite alors du chagrin et de la haine d'une Gryffondor qui vient de perdre ses parents dans une guerre qui vient juste de commencer.
1. Juin : Les Mauvaises Nouvelles

**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Ceci est une fiction basée sur son travail, tous personnages originaux qui apparaissent dans cette histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Juin : Les Mauvaises Nouvelles**

Ils avaient enfin fini le dernier test de l'année. Cela voulait dire qu'enfin, ils étaient en vacances.

Elliot avait fini de gratter son parchemin de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis longtemps. Elle regardait impatiemment sa montre toutes les trente secondes.

A sa gauche, Lily relisait sa copie pour la énième fois. A côté d'elle, Mary terminait rapidement son parchemin. Comme Elliot s'ennuyait toujours, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Mathers était en train de passer entre les rangs, sa longue cape violette flottait derrière elle. Son air sévère lui donnait l'impression d'être plus âgée. Pourtant ils l'avaient vu à Pré-Au-Lard avec un sorcier, sans doute son petit ami à la façon dont ils se comportaient comme des enfants. Elle allait lui manquer, c'était quand même une bonne enseignante.

Elliot posa ses yeux sur un groupe particulier de Gryffondor. Un était en train de relire sa copie avec les sourcils foncés à la recherche de petites fautes d'orthographes. Un autre en train de regarder avec panique son parchemin. En comparaison avec son très studieux voisin, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup écrit. Le troisième était en train d'essayer de faire tenir en équilibre son encrier _ouvert_ sur le bout de son nez droit. Et le dernier en train de rêvasser tout en regardant la tignasse rousse devant lui.

Marthers attrapa l'encrier à deux doigts de se verser sur le visage de Sirius et le posa sur son pupitre. James sortit de sa rêverie et eut un petit rire face à la stupidité de son ami.

Elliot soupira et regarda pour la énième fois sa montre et tant pis si cela agaçait son voisin. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer le mouvement de son poignet à chaque fois qu'elle remontait sa manche.

Tout d'un coup la cloche retentit et immédiatement, les parchemins se levèrent en même temps que les élèves.

\- N'oubliez pas de relire le chapitre trente-six de votre manuel ! cria Mathers qui malgré le brouhaha arrivait toujours à se faire parfaitement entendre.

Elliot attrapa le bras de Lily qui n'arrivait pas à sourire à l'expression enfantine de son amie.

\- Cette fois ci, c'est fini ! Plus d'examens ! fit joyeusement Elliot en serrant son bras un peu trop fort. Enfin, oui pas jusqu'à l'année prochaine, ASPIC tout ça... Ne ternis pas ma bonne humeur, Evans.

Lily eut un rire et elles sortirent de la salle de classe pour attendre Mary hors du flot d'élèves pressés de sortir.

Leur amie fut une des dernières à sortir. Elle resserrait sa queue de cheval blonde, son visage était rouge comme à chaque fois après un contrôle. C'était le "flux du sang dans son cerveau", comme elle le disait.

\- Non ! On ne parle pas de ce putain de test, les coupa la blonde en continuant à marcher devant elles. C'est fini, je ne veux plus en parler !

Lily aperçut Potter devant eux, en train de la regarder et Sirius en train de le retenir. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour pour prendre un autre chemin.

\- Salut les filles ! lança-t-il avec un sourire et en secouant sa main qui venait de passer dans ses cheveux. On veut aller fêter la fin de l'année ?

\- Ce n'est pas techniquement la fin de l'année Potter, répliqua sèchement Lily.

\- Oh aller ! Il fait beau ! Pour une fois ! On peut aller faire trempette dans le lac...

\- Pervers, chuchota Elliot en passant avec Lily et Mary devant eux.

Elle entendit Peter et Sirius étouffer un rire pendant que Remus essayait de faire abandonner James à sa cause perdue. Mine de rien, il l'avait empêché de lui demander de sortir avec lui pour la deuxième fois dans la semaine. Oui, maintenant on comptait le nombre de fois que James parlait à Lily sans lui demander de sortir avec lui. C'était plus facile ainsi.

\- N'empêche que faire un petit saut dans le lac ne ferait pas de mal, dit Mary une fois assez loin des garçons.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous baigner dans le lac, insista Lily. Et puis...

\- Juste se tremper les pieds ! plaida Mary en prenant l'autre bras de Lily. Tout le monde le fait et il fait vraiment super beau !

\- Tu veux tremper tes pieds là où tout la population de Poudlard a trempé ses pieds ? demanda Elliot en haussant un sourcil. Moi, je vote pour faire piscine dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets !

Lily ouvrit la bouche, à la fois outragée et surprise, Mary éclata de rire à son expression. Elles avaient commencé à utiliser cette Salle de Bain cette année parce que Ginger ne pouvait pas se faire laver autre part maintenant qu'elle était trop grande pour les douches du dortoir.

\- Miss Thorne.

Elliot redirigea son attention devant elle et perdit son sourire. McGonagall se tenait devant elles, l'expression dure. Elle venait d'entendre sa proposition de piscine improvisé et n'avait pas l'air très contente.

En faite, non. McGonagall était impassible. Ses yeux verts, plus clairs que ceux de Lily étaient particulièrement brillants. Elle ne regardait qu'Elliot.

\- Miss Thorne, je vous prie de venir avec moi.

Son ordre était presque une demande. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel chez elle. La plupart du temps quand elle disait quelque chose, il fallait l'exécuter tout de suite.

Elliot remarqua alors son frère, caché par la robe de McGonagall. Il avait encore son sac de cours et regardait avec inquiétude tour à tour la professeure et sa sœur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elliot en laissant tomber le bras de Lily.

\- C'est une affaire privée, dit McGonagall.

Elliot lança un regard à ses amies qui ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle à la situation. Elle leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard et suivit sa Directrice de Maison à côté de son frère. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais Elliot haussa les épaules.

Ils repassèrent devant le groupe de Gryffondor que McGonagall rappela qu'il ne fallait pas monter sur le rebords des fenêtres. Leurs attentions furent captés par Elliot et son frère qui la suivaient. Ils restèrent perplexes n'ayant aucune idées d'où ils allaient et pourquoi.

Elliot commença à s'inquiéter réellement quand ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Shane n'était qu'en troisième année. C'était un élève sérieux et appliqué, il n'était jamais allé dans le bureau du Directeur auparavant et fut très impressionné par l'escalier. Il resta près d'Elliot quand ils entrèrent dans le vaste bureau remplis d'objets en tout genres.

Dumbledore était debout devant son phénix. Pendant une seconde, Elliot eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait pas vu cette créature dans son bureau il y a trois ans.

\- Merci Minerva, je prends le relais, dit Dumbledore d'une voix posée.

Elliot se retourna pour voir McGonagall hocher la tête et adresser un regard étrange aux deux élèves avant de partir. Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir ce qu'ils firent. Cependant, lui ne s'assit pas. Il était adossé à son bureau à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne leur proposa pas de bonbons au citron.

* * *

Elliot retourna à Poudlard le dimanche soir tard après le dîner. Le château était illuminé, une seule calèche les attendait. Pour la première fois, elle vit les Sombrals qui les tiraient. À côté d'elle, Shane ne pleurait plus mais ses joues étaient encore rouges là où l'eau salée avait glissée. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Elliot vit les professeures Chourave et McGonagall de loin qui étaient là pour les raccompagnés.

Ils descendirent de la calèche et Chourave accueillit son petit frère immédiatement par une embrasse spontanée.

\- Mr. Thorne, voulez vous...

\- Laissez-moi, dit Shane en se dégageant mollement de sa directrice de maison. Je veux... Aller dormir...

Chourave le laissa aller dans la salle commune, la larme à l'œil. Elliot soupira en regardant l'arrière de sa tête de son frère partir.

\- Je suis navrée professeur, s'excusa Elliot. Il ne voulait pas être malpoli.

\- Ce n'est rien Miss Thorne, dit Chourave avec un sourire forcé.

\- Avez-vous manger Miss Thorne ? demanda McGonagall.

Elliot mentit et hocha la tête. McGonagall devait forcément s'en rendre compte mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Allons, je vous raccompagne au portrait, dit-elle.

Elle suivit sa directrice dans le château en silence, les portraits les remarquèrent à peine.

\- Si vous voulez ne pas aller en cours lundi, vous êtes excusée Miss Thorne, dit McGonagall en ouvrant le portrait.

Elliot ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées. Elle n'avait pas retenu le mot de passe qui venait d'être changé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas remarquer ce regard mêlé de tristesse et de compassion que la Grosse Dame lui adressait. Elliot se détourna pour se concentrer sur McGonagall. Au moins, sa Directrice de Maison n'avait pas cette affreuse pitié dans les yeux.

\- C'est gentil Professeur, mais je comptes assister aux cours.

McGonagall hocha la tête, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant qu'Elliot entre dans le portrait. La salle commune était vide en apparence puis d'un coup Elliot vit une tête rousse se lever du canapé.

\- Qu'est que tu fais debout à cette heure ci ? demanda Elliot.

\- Je t'attendais, répondit la rouquine. Je t'ai pris une part de tarte aux pommes du dîner.

Elle remarqua alors une assiette avec une raisonnable part de tarte sous une cloche pour la garder fraîche.

\- C'est gentil Lily mais je n'ai pas faim, marmonna Elliot.

Lily s'approcha et Elliot se laissa enlacer par ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, assura Elliot. Merci quand même.

Lily lui adressa un sourire, ses yeux verts brillants et doux.

\- Tu viens dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veux finir mon livre.

\- Ne vient pas dormir trop tard.

Lily hocha la tête mais Elliot savait qu'elle allait remonter tôt dans la matinée. Elle rejoint l'escalier du dortoir des filles et monta au sixième étage.

Encore une fois quand elle entra dans le dortoir. Elliot fut accueillit par une tête rousse, animale cette fois ci.

\- Salut Ginger, chuchota Elliot pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres filles.

La chienne lécha ses doigts et agita la queue. Elle se mit sur ses pâtes arrière pour monter sur ses genoux. Elliot caressa entre les oreilles et fit son chemin jusqu'à son lit.

Elliot se débarrassa de sa cape et se changea dans son pyjama. Elle alla se laver les dents se passer de l'eau sur le visage au dépit de prendre sa douche qui allait demander trop d'effort à son goût.

Elliot se leva tôt le lendemain pour promener Ginger. Comme d'habitude, elle croisa James Potter et Sirius Black dans le parc. Les deux garçons étaient en train de courir le torse glorieusement nu sous le soleil matinal de juin.

Ginger, qui se promenait sans laisse le matin, courra directement faire la fête à Sirius. Elliot avait reçut Ginger alors qu'elle n'était qu'un petit chiot en cinquième année. Dès lors, Elliot soupçonnait que Sirus donnait des friandises à son chien. Ginger aimait Sirius presque autant qu'elle aimait sa maîtresse.

\- Elliot, salua James en hochant la tête ses mains occupés à taper légèrement le flanc de son chien.

\- Oh oui que tu es belle, oui tu es belle...

Sirius était complètement fou pour Ginger. Parfois, Elliot pensait même qu'ils devaient sortir un ensemble.

\- Ginger, appela Elliot alors que sa chienne était en train de lécher allègrement le visage du jeune homme.

La chienne lui répondit immédiatement et vient la rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Elliot lui donna une récompense.

\- C'est nul Elliot, dit Sirius. Ginger est la seule femme qui me comprenne et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis !

\- Sauf que je n'aime pas quand elle t'aime dégoulinant de sueur, dit Elliot un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est que tu racontes ? Les femmes m'adorent quand je suis dégoulinant de sueur !

Elliot éclata de rire, James le frappa l'arrière du crâne en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

\- Vous vous êtes levés tôt aujourd'hui, remarqua Elliot.

Le sourire de James se fana quelque peu, même Sirius s'interrompit dans son rire. Ils avaient fait exprès de se lever plus tôt pour laisser Elliot promener Ginger en paix. James ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve embarrassée à les voir et à devoir leur parler. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas réussir à dormir.

\- Oh Peter nous a réveillé avec ses ronflements, dit James nonchalamment. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait courir plus longtemps.

Les muscles du visage de Elliot se figèrent. Elle baissa les yeux sur Ginger qui était maintenant debout, la queue se balançant dans l'air après avoir entendu le rire de sa maîtresse.

Elle connaissait James Potter depuis toute petite, sa mère était une grande amie du père d'Elliot. Elle avait revu Mrs. Potter la veille. Elle l'avait connue joyeuse, enthousiaste et aimante. La veille, tout ce dont qu'Elliot pouvait se rappelait, c'était ses longs cheveux gris, ses yeux bleus mais si tristes. Elle se souvint de son odeur de sucre et de framboise quand elle l'avait prise dans les bras.

\- Si tu veux, Shane et toi peuvent rester à la maison, avait-elle proposé. Il y a assez de chambres libres.

Elliot connaissait James depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand il mentait. Elle laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le pelage roux de Ginger.

\- Ouais... dit-elle sans conviction. Je vais vous laisser alors.

Elliot dépassa les deux garçons, Ginger sur ses talons. Elle enfonça ses mains dans sa robe et prit sa baguette qui s'y trouvait juste pour tenir quelque chose.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui regardait Elliot. Celui ci lui adressa un demi sourire compréhensif et lui dit dans un mouvement de tête d'aller lui parler. James attrapa son épaule pour le remercier et Sirius hocha la tête avant de continuer tout seul sa course.

James rejoint Elliot en quelques foulées. Dès qu'il fut à côté de lui, elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Tu manques d'entraînement quand il s'agit de dire des mensonges, James, fit-elle en gardant ses yeux au sol en essayant d'être nonchalante.

\- Nan, c'est juste que tu me connais trop.

Il lui adressa un sourire et ils tombèrent dans un agréable silence. Ginger était devant eux en train de renifler le sol.

\- Comment va Shane ? demanda James au bout d'un moment.

\- Aussi bien qu'un gamin de treize ans qui vient de perdre ses parents, répondit Elliot. Il est en colère, abattu... Je crois qu'aller chez vous ne lui ferait pas de mal. Passer un peu de temps avec toi et Sirius... Ça pourrait lui faire plaisir.

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

\- Merci James.

Elliot lui sourit mais ses yeux marrons clair ne s'illuminèrent pas comme avant. Il n'y avait plus la petite lumière ambrée qui lui rappelait la couleur des yeux de Mr. Thorne.

\- Tu devrais venir toi aussi, dit-il. On pourrait... faire du Quidditch, aller à Londres. Tu pourrais nous montrer la partie moldue à Sirius et moi. Et puis Remus doit nous rejoindre en août. Peter les deux dernière semaines des vacances. Vraiment, ça peut être sympa !

\- Peut-être... Il faut que je vois mon banquier pour gérer l'héritage, la propriété, les actions en bourses... C'est une bonne chose que Shane ne doit pas à aller à l'orphelinat. Il n'a pas besoin de ça.

James regarda son amie. À dix-sept ans, il trouvait elle était trop jeune pour gérer ce genre de choses. Elliot avait encore des joues roses de jeune fille sur son teint pâle aux tâches de rousseurs qui ressortissaient quand elle s'exposait au soleil.

\- Je te parlais de vivre chez moi. Tu sais, manger, dormir, se doucher... énuméra James en ignorant les yeux de Elliot tournés vers le ciel. Tu peux bien faire faire ta business-woman en vivant chez moi, non ?

\- Et qui va s'occuper de la maison ?

\- Yankee peut bien s'en occuper pour toi.

\- Je me demande bien si je ne devrais pas libérer ce pauvre elfe. Elle est trop vieille pour s'infliger ce genre de tâches.

\- Tu es trop gentille Lilo. Un elfe de maison sert à ça.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été fan de l'utilisation des elfes de maisons.

James soupira, il n'allait pas la contredire sur ce chemin là. Bien qu'il pouvait admettre que ces petites créatures étaient bien pratiques, leur utilisation était bannie par sa mère et il avait entendu qu'Evans était révoltée de leur exploitation.

\- OK mais pour être plus sérieux, j'aimerais bien que tu passes l'été à la maison. Ça pourrait être marrant. Et les garçons ne te connaissent pas trop, c'est l'occasion de te montrer à quel point ils sont extraordinaires !

Elliot eut un rire. En première année Elliot était toujours très amie avec James même si Lily ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup lui et sa clique. Puis, au fur et à mesure, ils avaient finis par moins se côtoyer. Il était devenu arrogant, narcissique même. James avait toujours été un garçon très fier mais à Poudlard, cette fierté atteignait un stade qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Elliot avait essayé de dire à Lily que James était un garçon bien, il était loyal, bon avec ses amis. Il mettait tout son cœur dans ses convictions mais il était aussi très ouvert d'esprit. Mais Lily ne voyait pas ce côté de lui. En faite, personne à Poudlard ne le voyait à part, peut-être ses amis proches.

Elle avait finit par abandonner James. Elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de beaucoup discuter avec ses amis, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ils étaient restés les amis de James et dans les premières années de Poudlard, Elliot était restée l'amie d'enfance de James. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- OK, finit-elle par dire. Mais je le fais seulement pour Shane, Sirius est carrément son idole.

James éclata de rire, Sirius était l'idole de tout le monde de toute façon.

\- Super !

* * *

On avait oublié de venir le chercher. Encore.

Devon soupira et se dirigea vers la zone de Transplanage. Il avait heureusement reçut son permit en mai, quatre mois après sa majorité qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de profiter.

Il poussa sur le chemin sans remords des quatrième années à la recherche de leur parents. Stupides enfants.

Devon transplana avec sa malle et son hibou, non sans trop de difficultés. Il arriva à quelques mètres de sa porte d'entré mais au moins, il était dans la bonne rue.

Il ouvrit la porte grâce à la reconnaissance de sa baguette par le portail et désactiva le verrou de sa résidence par le mouvement bien particulier unique à chaque maison pour pouvoir y pénétrer.

\- Père je vous en supplie...

Un autre cris transperça le silence de la maison, suivit par des sanglots étranglés. Devon ne prit pas la peine de considérer son elfe de maison venu le saluer et prendre sa cape. Il alla directement dans le salon où un homme qui ressemblait à une version plus grasse et plus âgé de lui même. Son père se tenait devant une petite chose dans un uniforme bleu en soie.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Devon.

La poitrine de son père bougeait rapidement sous sa respiration saccadée. Ses yeux noirs et vifs le remarquèrent enfin tout comme la petite chose effrayée à ses pieds.

Elle courut vers lui, ses pieds nus sur le sol ne faisaient pas de bruits. Elle le percuta avec toute force et le serra contre elle comme une noyée à la vie.

Devon resta stoïque. Elle n'était même pas assez grande pour que ses cheveux blonds chatouillent son nez. Il observa son père. La veine sur sa tempe battait sous la peau, son visage était rouge de colère, ses phalanges étaient blanches tant il agrippait sa baguette. La fille tremblait contre lui, Devon se demanda combien d'endoloris avait-elle subit avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- Alice a refusé de s'associer.

Le cœur de Devon se serra. Alice fut secouée par une autre vague de sanglots. Son père secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à peine à se dégarnir. Il était encore un beau spécimen malgré son âge.

\- Devon... sanglota Alice. Devon...

Elle répétai son nom comme une litanie et pourtant il n'arriva pas à envelopper ses bras autours d'elle et à la rassurer. Il n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait dit non.

\- Elle est trop jeune, dit Devon sa voix plate.

\- Il a voulait ! cria son père en faisant trembler les murs.

Comme s'il n'avait que cela à dire.

Devon entendit son oiseau chuinter dans sa cage et sa sœur pleurer contre son torse. Il détestait entendre les filles pleurer. Cela avait sans doute un lien avec le fait qu'il avait entendu toute son enfance sa mère pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Cela lui donnait la chair de poule. Alice ne pleurait bruyamment pas souvent d'habitude. Mais la douleur infligée à son corps était insupportable.

\- On trouva une solution, dit Devon avec calme.

Le visage de Mr. Avery se reconstitua en un masque impassible, froid et fier. Les hommes ne perdaient pas contrôle quand ils étaient en colères. Ils étaient forts, calmes. Ils ne lançaient pas des endoloris à tout va.

\- Tinky soigne Alice, dit Mr. Avery d'une voix douce. Devon et moi avons beaucoup de choses à faire.


	2. Juillet : Souvenirs des Loups

**Petit Rappel :** La majorité dans le monde sorcier est à 17 ans donc, pas de panique !

* * *

**Juillet : Souvenirs des Loups**

\- Oh Elliot chérie qu'est-ce que tu es jolie aujourd'hui !

Mrs. Potter vient embrasser Elliot sur les deux joues la faisant rougir par son enthousiasme.

\- J'ai un rendez vous avec un investisseur moldu pour le terrain dans le Hampshire. Je ne suis pas sûre si ma tenue est adéquate. Boris m'a dit que cela ferait l'affaire...

Elle montra vaguement son tailleur deux pièces composé d'une jupe crayon bleue accordé à sa veste au dessus d'un chemisier blanc ample qui laissait ses bras respirer avec la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors.

\- Non tu es parfaite ma belle ! Assieds toi. Mange un morceau, ordonna Mrs. Potter.

Elliot se laissa tomber à côté de Sirius et se servit une tasse de thé et un bol de céréales. Aussi enfantin que cela puisse paraître, elle ne pouvait pas manger autre chose que ses céréales le matin. Et elle fut très touchée que Mrs. Potter s'en était souvenu.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Elliot vivait chez les Potter. Elle n'avait pas trouvé du temps pour profiter de ses vacances comme elle l'aurait voulu à causes de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Elle n'avait même plus le temps de s'occuper de Ginger mais Sirius la lui prenait avec plaisir. Il la sortait la journée et le soir parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée après des heures perchée sur des talons et la reprenait le matin avant ses premiers rendez-vous. Elle espérait que cette phase de relais qui demandait beaucoup de paperasses et de rendez-vous passe rapidement.

\- Ils aiment les vêtements près du corps les moldus ? demanda Shane perplexe devant l'attirail de sa sœur.

\- La mode apparemment, répondit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Boris qui essaye d'avoir un bon regard sur ton derrière ?

\- Shane ! s'exclama Mrs. Potter.

Boris Vinader était le conseiller bancaire de Gringotts et le notaire d'Aristide Thorne, maintenant celui d'Elliot. Elle laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol, éclaboussant le lait sur sa chemise au passage. Shane soutenait son regard, l'air défiant. Ses yeux bleus lagons brillaient d'une colère rebelle.

Après le chagrin, Shane était entré dans la phase, "être en colère pour tout et pour rien". Elliot ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Il n'était plus un jeune enfant ; elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser et lui dire des paroles niaises qu'elle même ne croyait pas. Elle avait essayé de lui parler mais tous les échanges se terminaient en disputes.

\- Il est plus âgé que moi. Huit ans pour être exact ! se révolta soudainement Elliot sa voix tremblante pour cacher sa honte devant Mrs. Potter.

\- Tu es à la tête d'une fortune, des hommes ne vont pas se gêner pour profiter de toi !

\- Mais qu'est que tu racontes ?!

\- Tu as déjà calculer l'écart d'âge qu'il y a entre vous, ça veut dire que tu l'as _considéré_ ?

\- Papa nous l'a dit ! Il a dit que Boris était un des meilleurs et qu'il avait, je _cite_ « seulement huit ans de plus qu'Elliot » ! Je n'ai rien considéré du tout et je ne suis pas intéressée ! Il n'a fait que de me traiter avec respect. Et j'aimerais autant que tu en fasses de même.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et c'était comme si personne n'étaient présents. Shane s'entendait apparemment bien avec Sirius et James. Ils jouaient souvent au Quidditch sur le terrain du manoir des Potter. Quand Elliot rentrait chez les Potter, après avoir passé sa journée enterrée dans des listes de chiffres et de graphiques, ils l'invitaient à jouer avec eux et c'était à ce moment que l'humeur de Shane basculait.

Shane finit par se lever et marmonner qu'il allait faire un tour avant de sortir dans le grand jardin suivit par Ginger qui pensait qu'ils allaient jouer.

\- Je suis navrée, s'excusa Elliot en regardant Shane partir.

Elle avait l'impression en ce moment de s'excuser tout le temps. Elle s'excusait pour Shane quand il leur faisait une crise d'adolescent. Elle s'excusait auprès de Sirius quand elle oubliait de lui donner la laisser de Ginger. Elle s'excusait auprès de Mr. Potter parce qu'elle avait aucune idée de comment gérer leur plantation d'Alihosty au Pérou et qu'il savait parler espagnol et pas elle.

Elliot se demandait juste quand est-ce que tout cela allait finir. Si cela avait même une fin. Cela l'aurait aidé si elle pleurait plus souvent, la tension serait retombé, mais Elliot n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant la semaine qui suivit l'annonce de la mort de ses parents. Après cela, elle n'avait plus jamais versé une autre larme à part quand elle découpait les oignions où quand elle pleurait de rire tard le soir à une blague stupide de James ou Sirius.

\- Je vais aller le voir, dit James en prenant le frisbee pour Ginger. Tu devrais aller changer de chemiser.

Il lui sourit et sortit à son tour. Mrs. Potter frotta la paume de sa main contre son dos pour la réconforter, Elliot sourit sans cœur et se leva en marmonnant des excuses. Mr. Potter était déjà partit au Bureau des Aurors et Elliot était contente de ne pas avoir affaire avec lui. Si Mrs. Potter était adorable, Mr. Potter était aux petits soins pour elle. Il l'avait prise sous son aile pour l'aider avec ses affaires. Il lui avait présenté à des personnes influentes.

Ce n'était pas que Mr. Thorne en manquait mais c'est qu'il faisait surtout des affaires avec des personnes comme Jason Nott, Ivan Mulciber et Albert Carrow. Des personnages qu'il ne voyait pas forcément d'un bon œil avec la montée des tensions dans la communauté magique. Leurs noms étaient de plus en plus mentionnés dans ses interrogatoires sans jamais avoir de preuves fiables pour faire action.

Mr. Thorne était un homme droit et bon. Il ne pensait pas les nés moldus étaient inférieurs ou bien que les moldus étaient des abominations. Mais c'est vrai qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient _différent_ d'eux. Son statut, son argent et son éloquence lui avaient mis en bon terme avec les sangs-purs de la haute société, qu'importe ce que cela voulait dire.

Le couple Potter et le couple Thorne étaient des amis proches depuis Poudlard. Ils avaient sept ans de différence mais un jour Mr. Thorne était tombé dans le lac et Mrs. Potter, étant la Préfète-En-Chef, n'avait pas hésité à se jeter à l'eau.

Mr. Thorne avait été envoyé à Serpentard parce que c'était ce que ses parents attendaient de lui. Il était sortit de Poudlard, pas assez discipliné pour être Préfet-en-Chef. Il avait épousé une Gryffondor (une certaine admiratrice de Quidditch et en particulier du Capitaine de l'époque, Charlus Potter). Mais Aristide aimait Anna et la seule condition que ses parents exigeaient de leur fils, c'était que sa femme ait un bon pedigree. Anna avait en réalité une grand-mère né-moldue. Celle-ci était morte en accouchant de la mère d'Anna et on n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de remonter aussi loin que trois générations dans l'arbre généalogique.

La seule chose qu'Elliot possédait de son arrière grand-mère, c'était ce pendentif en jade qu'elle portait tout le temps sous son t shirt. En forme de goutte, elle trouvait la couleur fascinante parce que ce n'était pas que du vert mais aussi du jaune et du blanc.

Elliot sursauta quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle reboutonna son chemiser rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

\- Sirius ?

Elliot s'assura qu'aucun boutons ne lui manquaient. Dans la précipitation, c'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Cela lui coûter quelques sifflements la dernière fois dans le Grand Hall alors qu'elle était en retard pour son cours de Potion.

\- Euh ouais... C'était parce que je connais un sort pour faire partir ce genre de tâches, dit-il en montrant son chemiser. Plus rapide que de se changer.

Elliot sourit, ce n'était donc pas un mythe quand on disait que les garçons ne changeaient presque jamais d'uniformes.

\- Non merci, je préfère porter des vêtements propres.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je me change jamais ! Ce n'est rien qu'une petite tâche et c'est un joli t-shirt...

Sirius lui adressa un plaisant sourire. Elliot se trouva à soupirer, elle avouait que Sirius était un mec sympa, elle voyait bien en quoi James l'appréciait tant. Et elle comprenait pourquoi les filles l'appréciaient tant.

Il était charmant, joueur et pleins d'humour.

C'était comme si tout était un jeu pour lui. La vie était un jeu dans lequel il excellait ; les fêtes, les belles filles, la magie. Il roulait à trois cent sur l'autoroute de la vie, les fenêtres descendues et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il était ivre de vitalité, il respirait le bonheur à pleins poumons.

Mais Elliot était en train d'attendre qu'on remorque sa voiture dans le fossé. Elle ne pouvait pas monter dans sa voiture et crier jusqu'à sentir ses cordes vocales brûler. Par encore, c'était trop tôt.

\- C'est gentil à toi Sirius mais je pense que je vais me changer quand même, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à fermer la porte de sa chambre.

\- Attends !

Il retenu la porte et Elliot soupira.

Elle était flattée, vraiment. Sirius Black flirtait avec elle depuis qu'elle était sortie pour la première fois avec un de ses tailleurs que Shane détestait tant. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait flirté en retour. Personne n'était vraiment insensible quand il s'agissait du sourire magique de Sirius. Même Mary le trouvait mignon alors qu'elle jouait dans l'autre équipe.

\- Ecoute... commença Sirius en ayant l'air très mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé, c'était très mal tourné et maladroit comme formulation pour dire que je te trouvais très jolie. Je suis plus doué normalement.

Elliot sentit ses joues rosir quand même sous le compliment. Sirius sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer de voir l'étendu de ses talents en terme de compliments (il fallait qu'il se rappelle de préciser pour éviter les confusions). Il avait prévu de l'inviter plus tard dans la journée. Ils pourraient sortir tout les deux, il connaissait un endroit pas trop sophistiqué mais pas trop décontracté non plus, parfait pour un premier rendez-vous.

Sauf qu'Elliot le coupa dans son élan.

\- Sirius, c'est vraiment gentil, dit-elle en cherchant un endroit où regarder. Je suis flattée de ton attention ces derniers temps. C'est juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour moi...

Elle le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux ambrés en amande le regardait avec un air désolé. Elle mordit dans sa lèvre rose tapotait nerveusement la porte avec ses doigts.

\- Oh OK... fit Sirius en souriant aisément malgré le petit pincement au cœur. Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave !

\- Désolée Sirius...

\- Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, fit Sirius en souriant à ses chaussures un moment. J'aurais du écouter James. Pas le bon moment.

\- Ouais...

Les deux tombèrent dans un silence gêné, Sirius aurait juré avoir entendu les petites chaussures de Mrs. Potter sur le parquet du couloir qui essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible. Super, maintenant il s'était vraiment embarrassé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui dit Sirius avec sincérité. Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment te le dire. Mon Oncle Alphard portait à ton père un grand estime.

L'Oncle Alphard de Sirius était mort l'année dernière, peu après qu'il soit partit de chez lui. C'était un accident avec un dragon en Roumanie où il était en voyage. Elliot se rappelait que Mr. Thorne avait assister à son enterrement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il lui avait raconté ce que Sirius Black avait dit lors de la cérémonie « il savait toujours vivre avec style, une mort banale n'était pas envisageable pour lui ».

\- On reste amis ? questionna Sirius avec une note d'appréhension dans la voix.

Il se rappelait de toutes les fois où il avait posé cette question. La fille avait fini par lui crier dessus en tentant de lui arracher les yeux. Soit pour cacher ses larmes, elle répondait dédaigneusement oui, sans jamais tenir son engagement.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Elliot avec un sourire plus heureux. Evidemment Sirius, sinon Ginger va m'en vouloir toute la vie !

Sirius éclata de rire, heureux qu'il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air cette fois ci.

* * *

\- Je ne monte pas sur ce truc, refusa Elliot.

\- Ne fait pas ta fragile Elliot, regarde même Ginger adore !

La chienne était assise sur le siège passager de la moto de Sirius sa queue fouettait l'air avec enthousiasme. Elliot foudroya du regard Sirius qui était de toute façon capable de faire faire à Ginger tout ce qu'il souhaitait dès qu'il la touchait.

\- Mon père a jeter un œil dessus et elles sont clean, affirma James en tapotant le siège en cuir de sa moto noire quand celle de Sirius était bleue marine. On a fait plusieurs pâtés de maison avec et elles roulent parfaitement.

Elliot admirait sans l'avouer les deux jolis bijoux brillants. C'était quand même de très beaux engins. Mais en dépit de cela, Elliot ne savait pas à qui faire confiance pour faire monter en moto.

\- Aller Lilo ! finit par dire Sirius avec impatience pour monter. Ça sera plus simple que le métro et plus rapide.

Il avait finit par adopter le surnom avec lequel James l'appelait. Leur relation, en grand soulagement de Sirius, n'avait pas été affecté par son élan de témérité.

Au lieu de cela, il avait parlé à Shane. Elliot ignorait ce qu'il lui avait dit mais cela avait sans doute eut un rapport avec sa propre expérience. Elle n'avait pas osé demander les détails à James. La vérité n'avait pas l'air très rose, Sirius s'était quand même enfuir de chez lui.

Shane allait un peu mieux, il lui parlait plus et ils arrivaient enfin à avoir une discussion sans devoir se crier dessus pour s'entendre.

Elliot jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui regardait la moto de Sirius avec admiration.

\- On prend les routes moldues ? demanda Elliot avec inquiétude.

\- Oui ! s'exaspéra Sirius.

\- Comment connaissiez-vous les règles de conduites moldues ?

James leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien des routes moldues, affirma Elliot horrifiée.

\- Quand c'est vert, on peut y aller ; quand c'est rouge, non et quand c'est orange, il faut ce dépêcher ! résuma Sirius avec hâte.

\- Il faut ralentir au orange ! rectifia Elliot.

\- Qu'importe ! s'exclama Sirius. Si on a besoin on vole. Il y a un système qui nous permet d'être invisible.

\- Et il y a que toi qui a déjà pris le métro moldu. Tu ne sais même pas comment aller chez toi d'ici en métro et Ginger va se sentir mal dans les sous sol... énuméra James en prenant un casque pour Elliot.

Elliot soupira et au final, elle accepta au plaisir de Shane. Son frère monta avec Sirius et Ginger qui ne voulait plus quitter la petite place passager pendant qu'Elliot alla avec James.

La machine ronronna et Elliot agrippa un peu plus fort la taille de James quand ils commencèrent à rouler. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas aimer le petit tour. Sirius éclata de rire en voyant sur expression.

\- Les yeux sur la route Black ! rugit-elle.

Elle entendit le rire de James vibrer dans son dos. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'aller systématiquement sur la moto de derrière où Ginger avait la gueule ouverte la langue et les oreilles aux vents. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir sa caméra à ce moment là, Shane avait l'air si heureux. Elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait sourire comme cela une nouvelle fois.

\- James ! On monte ? fit Sirius alors qu'ils étaient dans un embouteillage.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Elliot en resserrant encore plus James contre elle.

\- C'est comme voler sur un balais ! ria Sirius.

Ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'utiliser leurs balais parce qu'il n'était pas possible de monter à trois sur un balais. Il y avait bien la Cheminette mais Elliot n'était pas revenue chez elle depuis la mort de ses parents pour réactiver le réseau de Cheminette. A chaque fois que les propriétaires d'une maison de décédaient, son accès était limité jusqu'à ce que l'héritier l'autorise.

Après une belle frayeur et un bon fou rire avec une horde de pigeons qui volait dans le sens opposé. Le petit groupe se retrouvèrent enfin devant une grande maison, dans un quartier au Nord de Londres.

Ils franchirent le portail et Ginger se retrouva immédiatement à l'aise avec le jardin de devant avec les parterres de fleurs qu'elle avait ravagés. Elliot sortit les clés et ouvrit la porte peinte en orange et entra dans la maison.

Rien n'avait changé. La maison était en bois blanc et gris, les photos de familles étaient accrochés sur les murs, les chaussures un peu éparpillés dans l'entré ce qui rendait toujours sa mère folle.

Elliot soupira et posa ses clés sur le meuble et retira ses chaussures imitée par les garçons.

\- Maîtresse Thorne ? appela une petite voix venant de la cuisine.

Yankee apparut, ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants et ses oreilles abattus. L'elfe de maison avait l'air d'avoir sécher son corps de toute humidité qui disparaissait sous un aillons qui lui servait de vêtements.

\- Yankee c'est Elliot, je suis avec Shane, James et un ami, dit-elle en avançant dans la maison.

\- Oh maîtresse !

Yankee se précipita sur elle pour lui serrer les pieds, Elliot fut surprise de la froideur de sa peau fripée au contact de ses jambes nues.

\- Yankee ne savait pas quand maîtresse Elliot rentrerait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Yankee a garder la maison propre !

\- Merci Yankee, dit Elliot avec sincérité. Je suis venue prendre quelques affaires pour Shane et moi.

\- Maîtresse Elliot ne va plus habiter ici ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, pas maintenant.

Elle sourit pauvrement à son elfe de maison qui soudainement avait les larmes aux yeux et puis quelque chose attira son attention. Shane était en train de déjà s'aventurer dans leur maison, en redécouvrant tout comme s'il venait pour la première fois ici.

\- Tu peux... apporter du thé pour nos invités ? demanda Elliot en retirant sa veste. On va juste faire un tour de la maison.

Yankee hocha la tête et ferma la porte d'un claquement de doigt avant de disparaître.

\- Bien, faites comme chez vous, dit-elle aux garçons. J'ai des papiers à prendre dans le bureau et sans doutes des livres dans la bibliothèque.

Le salon était vaste, les canapés avaient l'air mous, un plaid rouge était étendu sur l'un d'eux et Ginger alla s'allonger dessus en retrouvant ses bonnes habitudes. Il y avait un piano noir qui, malgré sa grande taille, ne mangeait pas toute la place. Sa mère avait toujours aimé jouer, Shane aussi mais Elliot préférait aller jouer sur un balais.

\- Qu'est que c'est ? demanda Sirius en pointant une boite noire dont une partie était faite en verre opaque.

\- Une télévision, truc moldu.

Elle passa devant le piano sur lequel des fleurs fraîches étaient dans un vase bleu. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si tout était normal mais il n'y avait plus la chaleur d'une maison. C'était quatre murs et un toit.

Dans le jardin, des paquets et des lettres étaient déposés sur la terrasse par les hiboux. Elliot ouvrit la porte et se baissa pour prendre un des plus gros paquets. En regardant l'adresse, elle vit qu'il venait du Ministère.

Elliot n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de le fixer jusqu'à ce que James la sorte de son absence.

\- C'est les affaires de papa et maman, c'est ce qu'ils avaient sur eux quand... c'est arrivé.

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle eut la soudaine envie de se débarrasser de ce paquet, de le brûler, de le détruire.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a du sang ? demanda Elliot. Une attaque de loup-garou, c'est plutôt... violent.

Son cœur battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre son pouls dans ses oreilles et le sentir dans ses doigts.

Soudainement, elle ne supportait plus de tenir ce paquet. Elliot le fourra dans les mains de James et courut à l'étage. Elle croisa Sirius en train de regarder les photographies sur le mur, elle entendu Ginger courir derrière elle, elle vit Shane dans sa chambre en train de prendre ses affaires. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Elliot alla droit dans le bureau de son père et s'y enferma. Derrière la porte elle entendait les grattements des pattes de Ginger, James l'appeler avec panique. Elle ferma fort ses yeux et plaça un sort de _silencio_ dans la pièce pour éviter d'entendre l'extérieur.

Le bureau de son père était la pièce la plus petite de la maison et pourtant elle restait relativement grande. Il y avait une grande fenêtre derrière son siège qui donnait sur le jardin. Albatros, la chouette de son père était sur son perchoir propre et remplis de nourriture et d'eau. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux jaunes en entendant quelqu'un dans le bureau.

Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du tabac qui avait imbiber la pièce. Sentir la brise fraîche sur son visage qui provenait de la fenêtre qu'il laissait toujours entrouverte. Entendre la voix basse et douce de son père qui marmonnait dans sa barbe quand il lisait. Apercevoir la trace du rouge à lèvre de sa mère sur sa joue parfaitement rasée.

Il lui manquait terriblement.

Peut-être que c'était parce que, quand ils étaient encore vivants, Elliot ne le voyait pas aussi souvent que sa mère qu'il lui manquait autant. Sa mère ressemblait tellement à Mrs. Potter qu'elle avait des fois, l'impression qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais elle l'était. Autant que son père.

Tout les deux, déchiquetés pendant une nuit de pleine lune.

Elliot voulait exploser, frapper, crier.

Elle se demandait si elle provoquait en duel un homme dans l'Allée des Embrumes, allait-elle mourir ?

Elle se demandait si elle fonçait droit au sol avec son balais, allait-elle remonter le manche à temps ?

Elle se demandait si elle invitait Sirius dans sa chambre, allaient-ils faire l'amour jusqu'à oublier de respirer ?

* * *

Elliot avait dit qu'elle avait quelques affaires à régler à Gringotts et qu'elle retournerait à la maison dans quelques heures. Cela la surpris que James accepta sans poser de questions. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle comprit dans quel état pitoyable elle était et qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule un moment.

Ils l'avaient laissée devant le Chaudron Baveur avant de rouler jusqu'à chez James. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à monter sur cette moto pour le reste du chemin et sentir son cœur rater un battement à chaque virage.

Elle commanda pour une fois un verre d'alcool. Après avoir vu la carte et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait, elle demanda finalement un Whisky-Pur-Feu. Le barman lui demanda sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'elle était majeur. Elliot obligea sans sourciller et se vit servir un verre de ce liquide ambré.

Elliot passa un moment à sa table, à faire tourner dans son verre le liquide. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas demander de glaçons, il faisait terriblement chaud.

\- Puis-je ?

Elliot leva la tête et ne reconnu pas tout de suite le garçon devant elle.

Elle l'avait déjà vu pourtant. Elle se serait sans doute plus rapidement rappelé de son nom si ce charmant sourire était sur son visage plus souvent. Celui-ci disparut en une fraction de seconde, il ne l'avait même pas regardé en s'assoyant. A croire qu'il ignorait son identité et qu'il s'était assis ici par pur hasard.

C'était Devon Avery, dans la même année qu'elle et aussi dans la majorité de ses cours. Mais à cause de Lily, Elliot se mettait souvent dans les premiers rangs et ne se retournait que quand elle s'ennuyait.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne vit pas la tignasse blonde cendré d'Avery penchée sur son parchemin. C'était sa personne toute entière, le menton haut et les épaules en arrière. Ses yeux étaient noirs ce qui rendaient difficile de distinguer la pupille de l'iris et cela la perturbait.

Il avait son propre verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et le porta à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée. La tête légèrement en arrière, Elliot se vit observer sa glotte monter et descendre sous sa peau de son cou. Il se rasait, cependant, il ne s'était pas embêté à ce matin là. Elle pouvait voir la trace de petits poils faciaux qui avait repoussés, un peu plus foncé que ses cheveux, ils créaient une ombre sur sa mâchoire déjà bien marquée.

Il s'humidifia la lèvre inférieure et garda ses yeux baissés sur son verre.

Elliot ne savait pourquoi Avery était assit devant lui. Elle avait fréquenté beaucoup de Serpentard quand elle était petite à cause de ses parents. Elle aimait bien mettre des robes quand elle était petite. Non pas pour danser et être une jolie petite fille souriante ; mais pour s'amuser et jouer dans le jardin. Jusqu'au moment où elle était trop grande pour ce genre de choses.

Ellilot ne pouvait pas faire du Quidditch avec les garçons parce qu'elle était une fille. Elle faisait alors une scène parce qu'elle jouait toujours au Quidditch avec James, et lui s'en fichait qu'elle était une fille. Elle était forcée à rester à l'intérieur et écouter les discutions ennuyantes des adultes pendant que Shane pouvait toujours jouer. Parfois, la maîtresse de maison la forçait à danser avec un garçon et Elliot voulait toujours danser avec Lucius Malefoy parce qu'elle avait un faible pour lui mais il la voyait comme un bébé (ils avaient quand même six ans de différence). Alors elle dansait avec d'autres garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne se rappelait plus de leur nom ou même à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Elliot avait supplié ses parents de ne plus aller aux soirées. Elle sortait toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables. Le garçon avec qui elle avait dansé, l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir parce que, de toute façon, elle marierait James Potter et _personne d'autre_ ! (Ha ! Elle était mignonne aussi). Elliot avait même pleurer toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que sa mère prenne pitié d'elle et lui dise qu'elle n'était pas obligée. Comme Shane l'imitait, il demanda aussi de ne plus y aller ; et leur père déjà fatigué à essayer de consoler Elliot céda plus facilement.

C'était simple, les adultes leur disaient ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est le bon temps...

Maintenant, Elliot se retrouvaient face à un Serpentard dans un bar en train de boire un Whisky-Pur-Feu. C'était plus aussi facile de s'échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Elliot.

Elliot fut surprise qu'elle n'avait pas forcément peur, que sa voix était même plutôt... cool. Elle prit une gorgée de son verre, l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge et la réveillait. Elle faillit tousser et recracher, cela avait un goût horrible.

Si elle avait l'impression que son estomac brûlait, elle pouvait voir le feu crépiter dans les yeux d'Avery. Ils étaient tellement noirs, Elliot avait envie de se rapprocher pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient que marron très foncés.

Il était un paradoxe. C'était l'image d'un parfait aristocrate sang-pur dans son attitude. Mais il avait cette étincelle dangereuse dans ses yeux comme ceux des prédateurs et l'aspect rude de sa morphologie alarmant qu'il était tout sauf délicat.

Avery ne détourna pas le regard quand il lui parla.

\- J'ai commandé une bouteille. J'ai juste l'impression que vous en avez besoin, Miss Thorne.

Elle avait l'air si misérable que cela ? Si misérable qu'un _Serpentard_ venait lui offrir un verre ?

Avery but le reste de son verre d'une traite et étrangement, Elliot eut très chaud à ce moment là. Pourquoi le regarder boire faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement ? Il y avait juste quelque chose avec cette glotte qui l'intriguait. Son cou était épais, la peau fine, on pouvait y voir son artère d'une teinte bleuté. Ses clavicules étaient découvertes à cause de sa robe de sorcier. Elle se demanda si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air dans le creux entre les deux os.

Quoi ? A quoi elle pensait ? Elliot ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir ce genre de pensées si sensuelles d'Avery. C'était l'alcool, sa colère, son esprit agité. Cela se suivait avec son absurde idée de tester le goût du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Elle ne pensait pas correctement. Avery était mauvais.

Lui et ses petits copains lançaient sur des premières années des sorts à la limite de la magie noire. Lui et ses petits copains traitaient Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Lui et ses petits copains s'entraînaient sans doute pour devenir Mangemorts.

Elliot termina son verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Le bas de son verre cogna contre la table. Elle avait tout à coup trop chaud, c'était comme si elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Devon observait Elliot avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Ses joues étaient roses à cause de l'alcool. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque pour sentir sa température et glissa sa main jusqu'à dans son cou et son décolleté.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant à être assit devant Elliot Thorne. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie de filles de Poudlard. C'était presque un garçon manqué si on ne la remarquait pas, toujours en jolie robe sous son manteau, pendant les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. Si on ne savait pas que ses sous-vêtements étaient incroyablement sexy quand on fouillait dans son casier aux vestiaires de Quidditch. Si elle n'avait pas ces yeux en amande, ambrés comme du miel, qu'elle clignait innocemment, avant d'éclater de rire devant son imitation plutôt réussie de Potter en train d'essayer de se faire Evans.

Devon l'avait choisis pour remplacer Alice. Devon savait que Thorne était capable de les suivre. Elle était misérable, en colère et elle retenait encore tout pour elle. Quand elle explosera, Devon voulait la pousser dans la bonne direction. Elle était une sang-pure. Elle était douée en magie, bien que ce n'était ce qui comptait le plus dans le jeu. Elle devait juste êtres assez satisfaisante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait des belles femmes parce qu'il avait comprit que des muscles et des _Avada Kadravra_ ne lui donneraient pas tout. Il fallait la subtilité, la beauté d'une femme sur l'oreiller ou même leur étreinte lors d'une danse, dans une illusion de sécurité. Et surtout leur apprendre à être _mortelles_.

Alice ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle était belle mais fragile et faible. Devon n'avouait pas qu'il lui en voulait pour cela. Il lui disait que ce n'était pas grave ; qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cela. Il aurait bien donner sa femme s'il était marié pour l'épargner mais sa promise avait douze ans. C'était une enfant gâtée qui vivait en France et qui était incapable de parler un mot d'anglais. Elle était une fille de la famille Lalonde mais il avait oublié son prénom. Sophie ou Suzy, ils avait la tradition de donner à leur enfant un prénom commençant par un S.

Alors, il fallait trouver un moyen pour Le satisfaire. Il ne pouvait pas s'associer à une fille de Serpentard, elles étaient toutes déjà plus ou moins fiancées. Il fallait donc trouver une autre sang-pure, plus jolie qu'autre chose et facile à manipuler. Devon allait se rabattre sur Christina Royce à Serdaigle mais elle était sortie avec assez de garçons pour qu'on se pose des questions sur son innocence. Thorne avait deux prudes comme meilleures amies, c'était la seule à s'être découvert avec un Serdaigle quand ils étaient en cinquième année, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Elliot Thorne était devenue une proie facile avec la mort de ses parents par Fenrir Greyback. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonner leur mort parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se rallier à eux. Ils avaient été stupides mais la fille aurait compris la leçon si elle ne voulait pas que son Poufsouffle de frère subisse le même sort.

Mais pour l'instant, Avery voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Voir jusqu'où, sans menace, elle pouvait aller. Il avait déjà remarquer ses pupilles se dilater quand il la regardait. Elle l'intriguait déjà.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Merci pour les gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


End file.
